The Solstice
by Crakaboom
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year, and Ron's running a marathon


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is an AU for the Houses Competition. I use Celsius for all degrees in this story.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Spell] Aguamenti**

 **Word Count: 794**

It was a hot, blistering day at the beginning of the summer. Ronald Weasley was about to pass out, he needed to cool down quickly, so he looked around to see if anyone was around.

After he made sure that there were no Muggles in the area, he collapsed while pulling his wand from his pocket.

"So this is it, huh? This is how I die?" Ron lay on the ground, sweat pouring from his forehead. He held up his wand and muttered, "Aguamenti." Why did that healer ever suggest running this marathon? Oh, right, his health was a problem, and getting some cardio exercise was the healer's solution they'd come up with. Something about his heart rate being too high. Or maybe it was too low. He shrugged, it was something or the other , he couldn't remember what.

A stream of water shot from his wand into the air, landing on his face. "Ah, much better," he said and stood up to continue the jog down the path he was following.

He was participating in one of London's biggest marathons and his friends were waiting for him at the end.

He continued for about 10 meters and had to cast it again. He stopped running, and pulled his wand again, muttering the incantation as another jet of water flew up into the air, landed upon his face. He proceeded on the trail, stopping only for a drink once.

When he neared the finish, he noticed Harry and Hermione on the side, waiting for him. He smiled weakly as he crossed the finish line. When his friends surrounded him, he gasped, "Water!"

Harry went to grab his wand, but was stopped by Hermione. She indicated to the crowd and mouthed, "Muggles" to the dark-haired man.

"Why's it so bloody hot today?" Ron asked, gasping for breath.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, "You picked the hottest day of the year to run this marathon, Ronald. Today's the summer solstice."

"Oh, I guess that makes a little more sense," The red-haired teen sighed, "That also means it's the longest."

Shaking her head, "Well, come on, let's get out of here so that you can shower," Hermione stated.

"That's probably a good idea, Hermione," Harry pinched his nose, "I can smell him from here."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

As they neared the Burrow, the trio had put together a plan to 'beat the heat'. They were going to gather everyone outside to announce Ron's placement in the marathon and to start an Aguamenti battle.

The first order of business was to eat the cake made for Ron mere minutes before they arrived. The cake had a message that said something like, "Congrats on Finishing the Race, Hope You Get Well Soon," but Ron barely got a chance to read it because everyone started digging right in.

Almost as soon as Ron stepped out of the shower and got his clothes on, the Weasleys were all called outside for a meeting by Harry and Hermione.

"We have gathered you out here tod-" Hermione was cut off by an annoyed Fred.

"Oi, why do we have to meet out here? It's so hot."

He was then hit in the face by a blast of water from his left, "Hey!" He pulled out his wand and was hit with another blast, this one from the opposite direction as the other. Fred practically shouted, "Aguamenti," as he shot two shots in the general areas of where the blasts came from.

He ended up hitting George and his own mother.

"Fred!" His mother, Molly, pulled out her wand and shot a blast of water at him.

"What?" He had wiped the water out of his eyes now and realized who he hit, "Oh, sorry mum. I was trying to hit whoever hit me first."

"That's okay dear," She turned to Hermione and Harry, "Now why did you bring us out here."

"Well, we wanted to wait for Ron so that he can announce his marathon placement," Hermione said.

"It seems you've already started the other thing we called you out here for. We were proposing a water fight," Harry grinned and pulled his wand to douse Ron as he walked out the door.

"Hey! That's cold!" Ron shouted, shooting a jet at Harry.

"That's the spirit! Aguamenti!" Hermione laughed as she shot at Ginny.

They laughed and casted spells for the rest of the day, stopping once everyone was soaked from head to toe and when Molly announced that she didn't want anyone to get sick.

They then proceeded to go inside, lighting a fire to warm and dry themselves. Finally, Ron was able to announce his placement and finishing time in the marathon.

"I finished in 3:16:23, which put me in eighth place!" Ron announced to his family.

His family cheered as they sat by the fire.


End file.
